Sunflowers and Roses
by Pichugirl
Summary: Amelia Jones's life changed ever since she woke up in a stranger's bed and got pregnant with his child. She pushes all of her dreams aside to be a mother. Will she be able to handle the challenges fate throws at her when her baby daddy waltzes back into her life and maybe her heart? Or when she learns of the true dangers that a young child faces when left alone? Being rewritten.
1. Prologue

**Pichugirl here! Anyways...I reread this story and realized it suck so...I'm gonna rewrite it to the best of my ability. It will have the same plot, 'cept Ivan will be less of an asshole and hopefully not too emo. Because emo Russians are not fun at all... Amelia will still be her bubbly, mothering self, except she is very OOC in this prologue. **

**What else... Oh!I will try to update a lot so keep watch for that. I'm writing it down from a notebook first and junk. I will also rewrite the sequels after this because they probably suck too. Also Sophia's age will be upped a bit as well. I'll keep the chapters after this but only until I have rewritten them. So please review for me and tell me if I did worse than a originally did or better. I do want to better myself on these things. **

**Italics-Memories and thoughts.**

**Bold-Important things.**

**Pichugirl out!**

* * *

Amelia stirred from her deep slumber, the inside of her mouth tasting faintly of vodka and her head pounding. Opening her eyes, she found herself face to face with a man that had platinum blond hair. Stifling a scream, she shot up from the bed._ Keep calm...keep calm...Amelia, don't freak out no matter how much you want to._

Looking underneath the covers, she felt her cheeks heat up. She quickly covered herself, feeling overexposed. _What the hell did I do?!_ Slipping out of the bed, she made sure not to wake up the stranger. The teen glanced at him, hearing him mumble in his sleep.

Thankfully, the hotel room wasn't large and Amelia found her clothes easily. The girl wondered how she even got into this mess until she saw her fake I.D. which made her remember yesterday's events.

_The young teenage girl found a seat beside the first available, single guy she could find. "Hello, stranger!" she greeted, letting a Southern drawl enter her voice. "What's your name?"_

_The man looked at her, his face red with embarrassment. "P-privet? Um...Ivan...Ivan Braginski." He tried to scoot away as she leaned closer to him. The American was already a bit drunk and the Russian could probably tell._

_"I'm Amelia Jones!:she chirped happily. "Are ya here with someone?"_

_"N-Nyet..." He stared at his glass to avoid eye contact with the strange girl. Amelia pouted and examined his scarf between her fingers._

_"This is very well made. Where ya buy it?"_

_Ivan shook his head, "My older sister made it for me..." His face grew redder. Smiling, Amelia though he was being cute._

_"That's nice. Wish I had an older sister!" she exclaimed loudly._

_"So you have no siblings?" asked Ivan curiously._

_"I have an older bro! I used to have a twin as well." Amelia's voice grew soft and sad at the last statement._

_The Russian petted her amber colored hair, trying to make her feel better. Blushing, he felt her nuzzle his arm. "If it makes you feel any better, my younger sister is crazy. She wants to marry me." Why was he giving out this information to a complete and drunk stranger?_

_Amelia scooted closer to Ivan, almost purring. "Dude, you are so warm~" He blushed and drank more of his vodka to distract himself. The American didn't seem to know the effect she had on him, or did she? If she did, then she sure was doing a good job._

_"Let me have some of that!" she demanded, reaching for his vodka. He gave it to her and watched her drink it down as if it were a shot. "Nngh...gross."_

_Ivan giggled. Not many people could handle vodka. The Russian could since he'd been drinking it as a young boy. "Don't get sick Amelia."_

_Amelia blushed, liking the way her name sounded with his accent. She watched him order some more vodka and for her, beer. Smiling, she fidgeted, hoping that he'd notice her more. "Thank you~"she said._

"Amelia?" The teenage girl froze and turned her head to see a pair of amythest colored eyes staring at her. "Were you leaving?" Ivan asked, his voice soft.

"Yeah..."she said.

"Don't...please?" We can get breakfast together," he offered.

A part of her wanted to say yes, but she knew her parents would be worried. She didn't even know this guy. Biting her lip, Amelia weighed out her options and decided to be 'sensible' for once. "I-I can't. Look...I won't get you in trouble or anything since this was mostly my fault anyways."

"Why would I be in trouble?"asked the Russian.

Amelia never answered. She knew she looked older than she actually was since she dressed the part. "I only used you to get over my ex...so..." She stood up. "...bye..." The American left the room.

_**A month and a half later**_

Sitting at the family table, Amelia stared at the pregnancy test in front of her. The one that tested positive. The ones that were sitting at the bottom of her bathroom trash all had the same results as well. Covering her face, the teen wondered how she was suppose to tell her parents.

**She was only seventeen.**

Amelia dreaded her father's reaction the most. He had practically disowned Arthur after ge refused to get a 'successful, sensible job' and married a girl their parents disapproved of.

Maybe they won't be that mad. I mean, I could always put it up for adoption... Amelia looked down on abortion and didn't consider that an option. Hearing the door, she quickly hid the test in her jacket. "Hon, we're home," announced the soft voice of her mother.

_I am not ready. Go and come back in another hour. Please._ Amelia silently pleaded in her head. "Hey Mom, Dad!" she greeted as they entered the room. She watched as her mother's eyes narrowed , immediately picking up on something while her father raised an eyebrow. "Why are you home so early? Aren't you hanging out with that Justin fellow or something?" he asked.

"We broke up almost two months ago," reminded Amelia. "He was a cheating, lying bastard, remember?"  
Mr. Jones shrugged, not really caring. He never liked his daughter's ex-boyfriend. "So honey, did you want to talk to us about something?" asked Mrs. Jones._ No..._

"Kinda..." Amelia picked at her frayed jeans.

Her parents took their seats across from her where they could examine her easily. "You can tell us anything," said her father with an easy going smile.

Amelia peeked at the pregnancy test. She took it out and slid it across the table. The smile disappeared off her father's face as his blue eyes hardened. Her mother seemed to have died inside, her eyes growing hollow. "I'm really, really sorry..."


	2. Chapter One

**Pichugirl is back and I know most of you are mad at me for deleting all the chapters...I'm so sorry...I am rewriting it so it's better and makes more(or less) sense. At least I hope I am better at my romance(probably not). I do not own ****_If I Die_****_Young _****or Hetalia. **

**Pichugirl out!**

* * *

The sound of the radio enticed him as he walked inside the cafe drawn by its natural warmth. Sitting down at a table by the window, he listened to the lyrics. _**"If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down in a bed of r-"**_

"Hello, welcome to The Happily Ever After Cafe, where all your dreams come true! I am Amelia Jones, your fairy godmother for the day~ What would you like to drink? We have a smashing selection of tea!"

_**"There's a, girl in town, who said she'll love me forever. Who would of thought that forever could be severed by the sharp knife of a short life~"**_ "I think I will stick with a Diet Coke, da?" The man looked at his waitress, surprised to see her in a sparkly blue dress that fell just below her knees. To add to her character, wings were attached to her back by elastic.

Violet eyes drowned into blue and for a while they stared at each other, taking in the others appearances. A blush lit up the woman's cheeks as she felt overexposed like she did all those years ago. **_"Lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in a river at dawn, send me away to a words of a love song~"_** The song that had filled the silence ended, making Amelia spin on her toes and walk away to give the customer what he had ordered.

**No, what Ivan Braginski had ordered.**

* * *

Ivan had noticed it started raining which trapped him inside the cafe, watching his first love twitter about to fulfill people's orders. She would glance back at him every five minutes as if making sure he wasn't an illusion.

Sadly, he was not

The change of her behavior was noticed from him as most of the customers left. He would catch her staring out the glass window as if waiting for someone to show up. Vaguely, Ivan wondered who would go for such lengths in a shower like the one outside.

Even he had to agree it was a nice eating venue for a family outing. The prices were cheap and the staff were friendly. Though as the day went by, Ivan did notice a number of other male's eyes on one certain waitress and sometimes he could feel that strange feeling called jealousy burning his stomach as he tried to forget about that one night they had together.

* * *

The rain grew worse as the cafe close. Ivan noticed that Amelia was not dressed in her uniform, instead dressing in a pair of daisy dukes and a white t-shirt. He recognized the cowboy boots she had wore that night and the bomber jacket. A small smile formed on his face as he thought of her still being the same woman he met on that night.

Whisking away those thoughts, Ivan saw a small blond man walk over to sit by her side. Emerald green eyes were lit up with worry as he heard her soft voice complain about the rain. They were trapped here, the same as him.

The Russian went back to staring out the window. he could a feel a pair of eyes on him until he heard the door being open. Glancing over, he saw Amelia squeezing a small bundle who was wearing a light purple rain coat. Feeling curious, he wondered if it was her child. It had been years since they last saw each other. She could be married for all he knew.

The soft hum of the radio distracted him as he watched the woman take the coat off the child. His heart nearly stopped as he saw the kid.

It was a young girl. A young girl with long, wavy platinum blond hair. Unlike the slightly tanned woman woman beside her, her skin was pale like Ivan's own.

A blush grew on his face. _Did I make her pregnant?_ he thought, panic stricken. His sister would be disappointed with him that he didn't raise a child he helped make. He covered his face.

**But he didn't know.**

"Papa?" Ivan uncovered his eyes to see the girl near him. "Papa?" she repeated. "You wook wike me." The girl pointed at herself. "But you got big nose~" A giggle escaped her lips, making him smile.

Ivan picked her up and let her sit on his lap. "Where is your mama?" he asked.

"Mama's in the back with Uncle Artie." The girl started playing with the end scarf. "I know your name. Ivan Bwaginski." While saying his name, he tried to imitate his accent. "That's what Mama towd Uncle Artie. So you must be my Papa."

The child's reasoning confused Ivan immensely though he could believe that she was his. Unless he had a long lost twin brother he didn't know about. "What's your name?' he asked innocently.

"Sofia Bwaginski Jones~"she stated proudly. "I'm four." She showed him four fingers. "See?"

_So she didn't forget me... That makes me happy_. Though he was still bitter about how she walked out of that hotel room. In his heart, she wasn't forgiven even if she raised their child for four years.

"Rawr, I'm a monster!"exclaimed Sofia suddenly. Ivan giigled as she tried to look intimidating. The small girl pouted, not getting the reaction she originally wanted. "Nyet, you are suppose to be scared. You aren't pwaying right."

"Sofi?" called Amelia as she came to the front of the cafe. The American froze as she saw the two sitting together. "Hey! Put my daughter down!" yelled the woman.

Sofia slid out of Ivan's lap and stood to the side. Anger surged through the Russian. "Why couldn't I hold her? She's my daughter too." Ivan's eyes grew dark. "Or are you making her hate me too?"

"No! I-I just want her away from you! She isn't even yours!" Amelia crossed her arms.

"Oh, she just happens to look like me."

"I met your doppelganger."

"Her middle name?"

The woman didn't have an answer for that. Ivan grabbed her wrist. "She is my daughter too, and I demand to be in her life now."

"Or what?" hissed Amelia.

"I go to court."

"Then I'll charge ya for statutory rape!"

Ivan let go of her. "What do you mean? It wasn't rape. You consented and left."

"I was seventeen and drunk."

His eyes went wide. "S-seventeen?" He knew most teenage pregnancies didn't end well. _Four years... Did she have to drop out of school? Maybe her parents kept her at the house so she could graduate..._ Her blue eyes were filled with guilt. "I'm sorry. You could have told me."

"I was...scared," she stated. "I was scared you'd reject me like I did to you."

"I waited for you to come back." Ivan stated.

She'd stared at him surprised. "W-why would you...Why would you wait for me?" Tears started to forming in her eyes. "I was cruel to you."

Ivan offered her a hand. "I fell in love with you. I am still in love with you." Amelia smiled back as the tears ran down her face.

"H-how long did you wait?"

"I still am."


End file.
